3 Folk Tales From Indonesia
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: just folk tales from Indonesia. mind to RnR?


Sky: "YOOOSSSHH! My first English Fic! I take this story from folk tales from my country, Indonesia. This is just a very short-story and no chapter. So, I hope Readers Enjoy Your FanFiction!"

**FOLK TALES FROM INDONESIA**

**BLEACH by: Kubo Tite forever!**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance – Tragedy (maybe? Um~, I dunno?)**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, AU, no YAOI, Miss Typo maybe?**

**FOLK TALES 1: THE LEGEND OF MOUNT WAYANG**

Long, long ago, when the gods and goddesses used to mingle in the affairs of mortals, there was a small kingdom on the slope of Mount Wayang in West Java. The king, named Byakuya Kuchiki, was a wise man. He had an only daughter, called princess Rukia Kuchiki, who was famous for her beauty but she was not married. One day Byakuya Kuchiki made up his mind to settle the matter by a show of strength.

After that, Prince of Blambangan (West Java), named Ulquiorra Schiffer had won the competition. Unfortunately, the wicked fairy, Princess Orihime Inoue fell in love with Ulquiorra Schiffer and used magic power to render him unconscious and he forgot his wedding. When Byakuya Kuchiki was searching, Ulquiorra Schiffer saw him and soon realized that he had been enchanted by the wicked fairy. The fairy could not accept this, so she killed Ulquiorra Schiffer. When Princess Rukia Kuchiki heard this, she was very sad. So a nice fairy took her to the Kahyangan.

The story goes that on certainly moonlights nights, one can hear the sound of in the air above from the top of the mountain. It indicates that Byakuya Kuchiki and his daughter have not met each other till dawn when it is time for them to part and to meet again on another moonlight night.

**FOLK TALES 2: THE LEGEND OF LAKE BATUR**

A long time ago, there lived on the island of Bali a giant-like creature named Jidanbou. The people of Bali used to say that Jidanbou was everything, a destroyer as well as a creator. He was satisfied with the meal, but this meant for the Balinese people enough food for a thousand man.

Difficulties arose when the first time the barn were almost empty and the new harvest was still a long way of. This made Jidanbou wild with great anger. In his hunger, he destroyed all the houses and even all the temples. It made the Balinese turn to rage. So, they came together to plan steps to oppose this powerful giant by using his stupidity.

They asked Jidanbou to build them a very deep well, and rebuild all the houses and temples he had destroyed. After they fed Jidanbou, he began to dig a deep hole. One day, he had eaten to much. He fell a sleep in the hole. The oldest man in the village give a sign, and the villagers began to throw the limestone they had collected before into the hole. The limestone made the water inside the hole boiling. Jidanbou was buried alive. Then the water in the well rose higher and higher until at last it overflowed and formed Lake Batur. The mound of earth dug from the well by Jidanbou is known as Mount Batur.

**FOLK TALES 3: CRYING STONE**

Once upon a time, in Kalimantan. There lived a mother with her daughter. The daughter, named Lisa Yadomaru, was really a beautiful girl. But, she had a bad character. She was an arrogant, lazy girl. She never helped her mother to do some house work. She always admired her beauty everyday.

Lisa was also a spoiled girl, when she wanted something, her mother had to make it. Lisa's mother, Ise Nanao, was really pity. She had to work day and night, but Lisa was doing nothing.

One day, Lisa and her mother went out. They wanted to buy something in the market. The location of the market was really far from home, so they had to walk miles away.

Lisa was walking in front of her mother. She wore a beautiful dress. Meanwhile, her mother was walking behind Lisa. Nanao's dress was dirty and ugly. She brought an umbrella. No one expected that the two people who walked was a mother and her daughter.

When they entered the village, the villagers saw Lisa and admired her. They're so amuzed with the girl's beauty. But, when they saw the woman who walked behind Lisa they wondered. Who was the old woman?

One of the villagers asked to the girl.

"Hey, beautiful girl. Is that your mother who walks behind you?" asked one of the villagers.

Lisa arrogantly said, "Of course no, she is my maid." Said Lisa.

They continued the journey. And then, a young man met them and asked a question.

"Hey sweety, is that your mother who walks behind you?" asked the young man.

"No…..of course no, can't you see that? She's really different with me. How could you say that she's my mother? She is my slave." Replied Lisa.

Every time they walked, Lisa said that the woman walked behind her was her maid or her slave. She never admitted that the woman is her mother.

Nanao was really disappointed with her daughter. She couldn't bear it. Lisa's saying hurted her heart. The poor mother finally prayer to God.

"Oh God. I can't stand this. My daughter always humiliates me. I am so disappointed with her. Please give her punishment, God, please…" prayer Nanao.

With the power of God, suddenly Lisa's body turned into a stone little by little. The changes of the body started from the leg and the other parts of the body. Lisa cried and asked for a help to her mother.

"Please….forgive me mother…..forgive for my attitude….please mother…..please help me." Cried Lisa. But, it was too late. All of Lisa's body was turned into a stone.

Although all of Lisa's body was turned into a stone, the people still could see that the stone was crying. The people called the stone "The Crying Stone".

This story was about a daughter who treated her mother bad. She got the God's punishment.

*FIN*

Leave a REVIEW pleaseeeeee~~


End file.
